The Amethyst Eyed Dragon
by Snipes The Real Sun Tzu
Summary: In a world where Might is Right, what would happen if a new contender appeared? And if this contender is Naruto Uzumaki? And even better, what if he was the son of the Apocalypse Dragon? Things could only be interesting. NarutoxHarem. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**The Amethyst Eyed Dragon**

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, and welcome to my first work of fiction is a _very, very _long time. It kind of feels good to be back in the hot seat, writing up a story. I must apologize in advance, as the update progress of this story will be _very slow_. It is simple, really. I am an avid roleplayer on a game named Garry's Mod, and it squanders most of my time.**

**Anyways, allow me to stop boring you and move on to more important things, ergo, the story.**

**Oh, and one final note. I plan on doing this story in First Person, only switching to third when I plan on telling another character's story.**

**Ah, almost forgot, for the purposes of my sanity, the prologue is in third person. I will attempt to swap over on the first chapter.**

**KEY:**

"Oh shit, Bulldozer!" - Regular Humans talking

'_It's a fucking shield!' _- Regular Humans thinking

"**Hands up, mothafucka**!" - Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons talking

'_**Cloaker, son of a bitch!' **_- Bijuu, Kyuubified highclass Demons thinking

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" - Jutsu

* * *

"_Alright guys, listen up. Good news and bad news. We got a go from our insider; He hid the drill and two cans of termite in a copying machine in the server room, but he bailed. The Bank Manager has the keycard to get in there, let's get it on."_

_A voice was buzzing in my ear._

"_Walk straight into bank"_

_That same voice buzzed in my ear._

"_Alright, we've got the cafeteria to the right and the server room upstairs" _

_That time, it was an African-American man that was walking beside me._

"_I'm in the cafeteria, not many people in here"  
_

_That time it was a man with a light Swedish accent who's voice buzzed in my ear._

"_There he is."_

_And that time, it was a man with a smoker's voice, whom was above me._

_I grabbed a mask of a clown's face out of my jacket and placed it on my face._

_I grinned behind it._

* * *

"**Weak... So very weak... But... There is potential yet. So awaken. You have purpose to the world yet. ...-Sama didn't send me here to return with a worthless container. But... Now **_**is**_** the opportune chance for me to get you **_**there**_**... Hmm... I suppose that this could work. Just last a little while longer, Naruto. Just last... Flesh of Great Red. **

* * *

'_W-what is this... What is this power? Is this... the Kyuubi? Could this be its power? I feel... so right... But now isn't the time... I need to defeat Sasuke!_'

* * *

"**SASUKE!/**NARUTO!"

"**GRAAAAAH!/**HAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Hn... You never stood a chance, dobe. And now, I'll have the power needed to defeat him. So... I suppose this is goodbye... Dobe..."

* * *

"**Now is the time... I must act on while the Kit is still weak... I just hope that his body will survive the trip. Yara, yara... Things are really starting to heat up... Maybe I'll manage to be freed at the end of this? Heheheheh... But, no matter the reward for myself, the young master **_**must **_**return to his rightful realm.**"

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened to a pair of Golden ones.

"It seems that you've finally arrived... My son..."


	2. Of Dragons

**The Amethyst Eyed Dragon**

**Chapter Two:**

**Of Dragons**

**Author's Note:**

**Howdy all. I'm here with the next installment of TAED. I know this chapter is short, patheticly so, but that is simply because I am so rusty when it comes to fiction writing. It has been at least a good 3-5 years since I last took up the art. Anyways, as I grow and develop as a writer, I plan to increase the length of my chapters. For every chapter I do, I plan attempt to increase the page length by at least 2-3. **

**Anyways, onto the story.**

**KEY:**

"Oh shit, Bulldozer!" - Regular Humans talking

'_It's a fucking shield!' _- Regular Humans thinking

"**Hands up, mothafucka**!" - Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons talking

'_**Cloaker, son of a bitch!' **_- Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons thinking

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" - Jutsu

xxx

My mind was reeling. But it wasn't from the fact that I had just woken up or the fact that I couldn't remember much of the day before now. What was causing my distress was the fact that there was a giant dragon in front of me that just claimed that I was his son!

Oh, and don't forget the fact that a super hot chick had her head in my lap, mustn't forget that.

'_Gah! Focus on the task at had Naruto! We've got a giant fucking _dragon_ in front of us!_'

"Close your mouth."

I instictively closed my mouth at that statement, then scrambled out from under of the super, super, _super_ hot lady and stood, pointing my finger at the dragon.

"Wha-what... What the fuck is going on!?" I exclaimed at the dragon, whom had no small amount of mirth dance through his eyes.

"It is simple really. You have come through realms, into the dimensional void. And before you ask, yes, that is why it looks like a kaleidoscope." The dragon cut me of before I could shoot my mouth asking that question. I then decided to voice another question in my head.

"Why'd you call me your son?"

The dragon's eyes took a calculative glaze for a moment before he gave a sigh.

"It'd be easier if I just showed yo-"

"BAKA RED!"

I immediately spun around to be face to face with a teenage looking girl in a Gothic-lolita type dress.

"Ah, just the dragon I was looking for." The red dragon behind me uttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. This human looking girl was a dragon? But instead of voicing my confusion, I decided to remain quiet, lest the bigger one decide to fry me, despite his claims of his parenthood to me.

'_Damn, when'd I become so smart?_' I questioned myself as the Gothic-Lolita looking girl stared down the huge dragon.

"Why?"

"Because, I need your hel-"

"No."

The girl immediately turned to leave through the kaleidoscopic land, just as the other woman in the area began to awaken.

"Muuuuuh~"

I swore I saw small hearts over her head as she leaned up, revealing her immense and oh so wonderfully bare chest. Did I mention that her chest was bare?

'_Dammit, focus Naruto! There is a dragon and a Gothic-Lolita here that could kill you, not to mention the other woman that might decide you are a pervert and nail you in the balls!_' I mentally slapped myself.

But I needn't worry as the nude woman started to observe the situation, as soon as she was awake and functioning. And as soon as she saw the giant red dragon, whom I will refer to as 'Red' from here on out, she bowed deeply to him.

"I've succeeded in my mission, Juubi-sama." The woman uttered.

My eyes widened.


	3. A Little Knowledge

**The Amethyst Eyed Dragon**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Little Background**

**Author's Note:**

**Three chapters in the course of a two days. Sure they're short, but they are getting longer. I can feel the rust beginning to fade. I hope that you'll be able to enjoy the story further in.**

**Ah, before I go any further, I would like to thank my inspiration for this story's origins: ****SoulReaperCrewe and his fantastic story 'The Devil's Dragon'.**

**KEY:**

"Oh shit, Bulldozer!" - Regular Humans talking

'_It's a fucking shield!' _- Regular Humans thinking

"**Hands up, mothafucka**!" - Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons talking

'_**Cloaker, son of a bitch!' **_- Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons thinking

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" - Jutsu

xxx

A month has passed since I was thrown into the Dimensional Gap. At least, I believe it to be a month. Things have been rather... eventful, to say the least.

As things have been, I've learned to accept a few facts: Number One: The giant red dragon I first met was called Great Red or Apocalypse Dragon.

Number Two: I was born from the dragon's flesh. And, well, that kind of gives him the right to call me his son. Why he decided to all of a sudden have a child is beyond me, but whatever.

Number Three: That Gothic-Lolita girl was called Ophis also known as the Infinite Dragon God. She apparently had a hand in my creation also. Something about not wanting 'Baka Red to have full control over the newest dragon'.

Number Four: The other woman was the Kyuubi. Can ya believe it? The damn Kyuubi is a girl. The strongest being in my old realm. Shows those sexist pigs.

And finally, Number Five: Giant Red, or Tou-san as he likes for me to refer to him as was apparently the old strongest being in my realm, granting him the title of Juubi. Why the history books refer to him as a giant ten-tailed wolf, I do not know, and Tou-san refuses to inform me as to why that is.

Ah, and before I forget, apparently I am to become the next Juubi, seeing as my old man plans on staying in the Dimensional Gap, much to Ophis' chagrin. Things can only get more eventful, seeing as it won't be long before Ophis will begin to train me in my more... Dragon-esqe abilities. After all, the realm they plan on bringing me into will need much intervention, and my ninjutsu simply will not be enough.

xxx

I opened my eyes to see that ever so kaleidoscopic sky looking back at me. I also felt a weight on my stomach. I peer down to see Ophis sitting on me. We look at each other for a few moments before a small small appears on her normally emotionless visage as I open my mouth to voice a question that all of a sudden appeared in my head.

"Ophis-sama, how long have I been in here?"

Her response took a few moments before she replied in her ever emotionless yet somewhat calming voice, "At least 3 months. But it won't be much longer now. I have made the preparations with Tannin, and we have a place to train, without Baka-Red being around to intrude on us." On the words 'Baka' and 'Red', her small smile dropped from her face, which for some reason made me feel strange in my chest.

"Hai, Ophis-sama. Will Akane accompany us?" I questioned her. To this, she gave a small nod.

"Yes, Naruto." Was her answer.

I simply sighed. I knew that this would end in a headache for me. For you see, this Akane was the Kyuubi. Yeah,_ that _Kyuubi. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The one that could create tsunamis with one swing of its tails. But thankfully, she wasn't so powerful anymore. Not since we arrived here. Although I have grilled her about why, she wouldn't inform me, other than the fact that it involved getting us through the dimensional walls that separate each realm.

And that brings me into my next explanation. For you see while there are an infinte number of Universes, there were an finite number of realms inside of each universe. And while Tou-san and Ophis could easily traverse the universes, I could not, and from what I had gleaned from Akane, I was an x-factor in this dimension. One that the one true Kami-sama would like kept to one dimension, for some odd reason.

While sure, I was seated to become the next Juubi, I wasn't sure as to why I was such an important person in Kami-sama plans.

'_Maaaaan, Shikamaru was right. This is so troublesome._'

xxx


	4. The Ultimate Level Devil

**The Amethyst Eyed Dragon**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Ultimate-Level Devil**

**Author's Note:**

**I must go ahead and state one thing, please pardon my ignorance when it comes to the underworld and other DxD related things. I can only glean what I can from the Wiki, for I do no have enough time to read the Light Novel.**

**Anyways, onto the story. Also, I will open a poll of my profile soon enough as to whom you wish for the harem. Before we begin any further, I must warn any one that might delve deeper as to the fact that I _will _bash Issei. I have zero tolerance for perverts, and I don't see why a super powered Naruto would either, even if he had a healthy respect for the female form.**

**KEY:**

"Oh shit, Bulldozer!" - Regular Humans talking

'_It's a fucking shield!' _- Regular Humans thinking

"**Hands up, mothafucka**!" - Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons talking

'_**Cloaker, son of a bitch!' **_- Bijuu, Kyuubified Naruto, or Highclass Demons thinking

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" - Jutsu

xxx

"So... This is the Underworld?"

My eyes were flicking everywhere, trying to discern any possible threats. I couldn't tell anything immediately, bar the fact that it was surprisingly green for a place called 'The Underworld'.

Ophis turned to me and nodded gently, "Yes. This is one of the many parts of the Underworld. This is where the legendary Dragon Fruit resides, along an ultimate-level devil, named Tannin."

I could feel my eyes widen slightly. While sure, I may have been in the Dimensional Gap for three months, but that didn't mean I didn't grill Tou-san for information involving everything involving the realm I was to be entering. I may be a little bit slow. I may be naïve. But I'm not stupid or ignorant. I was trained to become a shinobi of Konohagakure. Sure no-one aided me in that, but I read enough on the subject to know that knowledge is power, and in the Realm of the Elements, as it is referred to as those whom could traverse the realms, power is right.

But, moving onto the subject at hand, the Dragon Fruit were very important to Ophis', Tou-san's, and, I suppose, my species. Certain dragon races needed the fruit to survive.

But as to why, I couldn't tell you. Some complicated explanation from Ophis that went completely over my head, and left Akane giggling slightly at my confused face. I don't understand it what-so-ever.

Sighing gently, I pinched the bridge of my nose gently, trying to alleviate the oncoming headache I felt. Instead of charging on without an objective, the three months I spent within the Dimensional Gap was enough to calm me down, due to all the time that I was forced to spend meditating to attempt to pass the time. And all that meditation did something wondrous. It allowed my mask to break.

You see, after years of mistreatment at the hands of Konoha due to the fact that I was a Jinchuriki, I had developed a mask that I decided to place over my persona. It was the mask of an idiot. A bumbling, stupid, naïve, but alive idiot. For, you see, it would be better to live a lie, and have a chance to be able to prove the world wrong, then to die in a shallow grave.

Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts as Ophis stopped as a man that absolutely _reeked _of youkai approached us. As soon as he got close enough to see who was leading us, he bowed.

"Ah, Ophis-sama, I see you have arrived. I take it that the young man standing next to you is my new student?"

A simple nod was all the response that he needed.

Xxx

"Gah!"

Pain. That was all I could feel. My bones rattled as I breathed, and I thought I was going to pass out any minute. My vision hazed as a figure stood over me.

"Get up."

What was this figure saying 'Get up' for? Didn't it realize that just the very act of breathing was causing me dire pain?

"Get up!"

I heard a different voice that time. One that was much more familiar. The voice caused a flash of pain to shoot through my chest for some odd reason.

"Hm... It seems that you're weak..."

Images burst through my head. Images of ridicule. Images of hate. Images of pain. These images all involved me, or, at the very least, a younger version of me. They all flashed before my eyes, with some having snips of audio to go with them.

Some of the audio were whispers of malice, some were words of ridicule, and others were shouts of hatred. But all had one in common. They involved how I was weak.

"Shut... Up..." I managed to utter, despite it causing me severe pain.

"Why should I? You're such a weakling that you wouldn't be able to touch me. I think I proved that in our little... 'spar'."

My blood began to boil. Who was this haze to think it could call me weak? Then, slowly, the images of the past couple minutes began to play. They all involved me getting my ass handed to me squarely by the man. Tannin.

This all was pissing me off. So I decided to make the thing that was pissing me off go away. How? The old Uzumaki style. Get up and keep getting up until you finally won. I may not have the powers of my tou-san yet, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight.

I slowly, with agony in every movement, managed to roll over onto my back, and get to one knee.

"I said... Shut up..." I was beginning to see double. That was how bad my head and body hurt. I think I had a concussion.

The man chuckled lowly before glaring at me, "Why should I? You've done nothing to prove me wrong yet. So until you do, you're nothing but a weak, snot nosed brat, and I'll call you what I want."

And with that, I exploded.

I immediately lunged off of my feet, towards Tannin, youkai, or at least what I believe to be youkai, burning in my body as my genes screamed at me to take revenge on the man that dared to call Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Great Red, a weakling.

Before he could even move, I had a kunai in my hands and I was making swipes at him. It was a deadly dance, with my youkai speeding up my movements to the point that they would be invisible to the untrained eye. But it was all for naught, for Tannin would handily dodge everything I threw at him, be it a swipe for the clavicle, a stab at the kidneys, or a right hand jab at his face.

But, it wasn't for nothing. He seemed like he was actually giving me his thoughts now. While I knew he wasn't even trying in the slightest, he was now focused on me. And that was how I was going to get him.

Our dance continued on for few moments until it was clear that Tannin had grew tired of dealing with me, and stepped into my guard and socked me with a mean left hook. But instead of letting me fly to the right, he instead grabbed my left arm and ripped the kunai from my grasp, and then made a stab for my head. And immediately, I formulated my plan.

Instead of simply dodging the blow full on, which I knew I couldn't do, I took the blow to my shoulder, which made stars appear in my eyes due to the pain. But instead of going to my knees due to the force put behind the stab, I immediately reached up and grabbed his arm, and started to channel youkai to my hand, to reinforce my grip.

In my other hand, I started to channel even more youkai, and made a half Shadow Clone Jutsu seal, and a sole clone appeared and started to preform the Rasengan in my free hand.

Tannin's eyes widened slightly, and I felt a grin come to my battered and bruised face.

xxx


End file.
